The Wilting of A Wallflower
by sullivansheryl
Summary: Sweet little Bonnie Bennett is secretly in love with her friends older brother, Bad Boy Damon Salvatore. Damon uses her feelings for him to bend Bonnie to his will. What will Stefan have to say about it? Will her feelings for Damon stay unrequited? This is a all human fic. Does not follow the show. Bamon plus a Stefonnie friendship (Adult Themes) (Adult Situations)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Most of my stories deal with heavy situations not easily digested by everyone. If this bothers you, don't read it.**

 **Warning: Damon is nowhere near a boy scout in this story. As per my usual m.o. he will get better. This is a Bamon story. They will be endgame.**

 **This is an all human story.**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

She was on his bed naked, her back against his silky sheets.

"Open your legs wider." He demanded huskily as he pounded into her mercilessly.

It took everything in her to oblige. She was in pain. It felt like she was being split in half as all nine inches of him sank further into her unused opening. Guttural whimpers escape her lips as he continued his animalistic movements. She couldn't take anymore. This is not how she imagined her first time would be. She knew there would be pain, but this… this was barbaric.

"Oh God, Damon please… I can't-"she cried while lightly shoving at his chest.

Damon moaned, and gripped her tiny wrist into his hands holding them above her head. He never stopped thrusting in and out of her. He kissed her mouth hungrily.

"Shhh… it's okay sweetheart the first time always hurts. I'm almost done."

Despite her pain and thru her tears she nodded her agreement. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and allowed him to continue because he needed this. He needed her. He could have gone to any woman, but he chose her. He told her that he needed to be with her. She was not ready to have sex. She was only seventeen years old and had never been in a relationship with anyone before. She gave herself to him willingly because it is what he said he needed, and she loved him.

Bonnie Bennett has been in love with Damon Salvatore since she was thirteen years old. Damon knew how the kid felt about him. He saw the longing looks, the way her breath hitched when he was near, and the way her eyes always met her feet when he talked to her directly. Aside from the occasional flirtatious remark, he never paid her any attention. She was just the annoyingly sweet friend of his younger brother Stefan. Damon was seven years their senior, and engaged to Katherine Pierce.

Katherine was the socialite daughter of a well-known plastic surgeon.

She had just informed Damon that she was leaving him for some NBA player when Bonnie showed up on his doorstep looking for Stefan hours later. He had been drinking away his sorrows when he heard the knock on the door.

"Bon-Bon come in, have a drink with me!" Damon says after informing her that Stefan was out for the night with his girlfriend Elena.

Bonnie giggled, amused by his behavior. "I don't drink Damon. I'm only seventeen."

"I won't tell if you don't." Damon says seductively but playful.

Bonnie blushed then looked down at her feet.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Bonnie asked.

"Look down whenever I talk to you. Look at me Bonnie." All playfulness left his voice, and it was replaced with something else… aggression maybe, lust, or both? Bonnie wasn't sure.

She looked up, and met his icy gaze. It took everything in her to hold it.

"You're beautiful." He says.

Bonnie smiled, and looked to her feet again trying to keep him from seeing the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Sit down Bonnie."

Bonnie hesitated. Damon was looking at her with lust in his eyes, and he had never looked at her like that before. He was making her nervous. Bonnie sat on the sofa. Damon took a seat on the coffee table extremely close to her. He reached out to cup her cheek. He used his thumb to softly stroke her jawline.

"I bet you're going to break all kinds of hearts." Damon says causing Bonnie's breath to hitch. She was uncomfortable so she backed away from his touch.

Damon sighed. "Katherine broke up with me. She found somebody richer, and more famous than me."

"I'm sorry Damon." Bonnie started, but was quickly cut off by Damon.

"Don't do that. I don't want your pity."

Bonnie looked toward the floor again.

"I'm just tired of not being good enough." Damon continued. "My mother died because I wasn't good enough. My father beat me because I'm not good enough. My own baby brother hates me. Nobody has ever loved me Bonnie."

Bonnie had tears in her eyes. She loved him. She could never tell him that, but she did. Seeing him like this broke her heart.

"Except you." Damon surprised her with his comment. "You love me… don't you Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded. He stood taking her hand in his he pulled her to her feet. He stepped closer, and brushed his lips against hers.

"Show me." He whispered. He kissed her softly again. "Show me Bonnie." Damon had tears in his eyes. "I need you to show me you love me."

Bonnie was scared shitless. She had never been kissed before, and she surely has never done anything like what he was implying. Her heart was racing as he started peppering soft kisses down her neck.

"I don't… I've never-"Bonnie stuttered, but Damon cut her off.

"I'll teach you." He says thru his soft kisses. "Please Bonnie, I need you. I need to feel your love."

He knew he was wrong. He knew Bonnie came from a broken home. Her mother abandoned her when she was three, and her father was rarely home. She had very few friends because she was homeschooled by her grandmother who was drunk most of the time. Using her feelings for him was child's play. Damon was a man of the world, and he knew just what buttons to push to get what he wanted from a woman. Normally he wouldn't go after a teenaged girl, but he felt like fucking and Bonnie showed up at his door baiting him. He walked toward his room pulling her behind him. She was the cute little bug that unknowingly stumbled into the web of the most vicious spider.

Damon shut the door behind them, and locked it. Bonnie saw the desire in his eyes so she quickly looked away.

"Take your clothes off."

Bonnie gulped, and with shaking hands she slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Damon mirrored her movements by removing his shirt. She took off her shoes, socks, and pants. He did the same. Damon went commando so he was completely naked. Bonnie stood before him in nothing but white lace undergarments. Damon was impressed. The girl had a beautiful body, not that anyone would know it. She always wore baggy clothes that hid her figure.

"Bonnie!" Damon says in warning when she stopped undressing.

Bonnie shyly slid her panties down her legs before removing her bra. Now completely naked, Bonnie wrapped her arms around her waist. She studied the pattern on the rug instead of looking at him.

"Lie down on the bed." He said while motioning to it with a tilt of his head.

Bonnie backed up to the bed, sat down softly, kicked up her feet, and lied back flat on the bed.

"Spread your legs!"

His commands were not sweet, or sexy in any way. They weren't meant to seduce her. He was demanding, and blunt. It made her more nervous. She felt like he was detached from what was about to happen, and he was. She put her feet flat on the mattress, and spread her raised knees apart. Damon moaned. He was ready to pounce. He stalked toward the bed, and hoovered over her. He slid his finger down her slit then straight inside of her heat. Bonnie began breathing heavily, and squirmed at his intrusion. He worked his finger in and out of her while using his thumb to massage her bundle of nerves. She moaned loudly, and began working her hips in time with his fingers.

"That's right sweetheart get nice and wet for me." Damon whispered.

Her body was experiencing more pleasure than it ever had, but it was short lived because in the next moment Damon kissed her sloppily while pushing his manhood into her tiny hole. The way Bonnie cried out in pain was music to his ears. He was in pain from his breakup, and he wanted to inflict pain on someone else. Hearing her guttural cries did something to his manhood. It was just what he needed. She loved him, she gave him what he needed, and he wanted more of it. A strong sense of possessiveness washed over him as he thrust in and out of her. She felt so good; he never wanted to share her with anyone. She was so tight and warm. It was heavenly. The thought of someone else knowing what she felt like pissed him off, so he thrust harder.

"Open your legs wider." She did, and he pushed deeper inside of her.

He knew he was too much for her to handle, but he didn't care. He was punishing her. He was punishing her for the pain Katherine caused him. He was punishing her for how his father treated him, he was punishing her for his mother dying, and he was punishing her for the thoughts of another man having her crossing his mind. He was fucking her like you would only the most experienced woman. He could smell the blood of her innocence flooding out of her body, and it was intoxicating. He wanted more of it. He was brought out of his animalistic thoughts by the sound of her soft voice.

"Oh God, Damon please… I can't-"she cried while lightly shoving at his chest.

There was no fucking way he was stopping now. She felt too good.

Damon moaned, and gripped her tiny wrist into his hands holding them above her head. He never stopped thrusting in and out of her. He kissed her mouth hungrily.

"Shhh… it's okay sweetheart the first time always hurts. I'm almost done."

Another tear spilled from her eye, but she nodded. She shut her eyes tightly while he continued pounding in and out of her, her hands secured tightly above her head by his.

"Open your eyes sweetheart… Watch me cum…I want you to see what you're doing to me."

Bonnie opened her tear filled eyes, and watched him climax. She winced when he thrust into her several more times before his face contorted, and he spilled his seed inside of her. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. He kissed her forehead.

"God you feel so good."He says before rolling off of her.

They both stared at the ceiling in silence for several minutes, both for very different reasons. Damon was sated and basking in his afterglow. Bonnie was mortified, and was trying to register what just happened. Her mind was racing when she heard him speak. His voice was coming from the bathroom. She hadn't even felt him get out of the bed.

"Take a bath." He says coldly while turning on the water. "It will help with the pain."

Bonnie did her best to stand from the bed without buckling. The throbbing between her thighs was unbearable. She winced when she took a step, and immediately started crying. She looked for something to cover herself with but the bed linens were covered in her blood. Damon watched her from the doorway and felt bad. He stalked toward her and was briefly angered by her recoiling away from him.

Damon frowns. "Don't do that."

"Sorry" she whispers doing her best to hold his gaze. He scoops her up in his arms bridal style, she's trembling. He ignores it, and walks her over to the tub. He places her in the steamy water before walking out closing the door behind him. He pauses for several minutes to listen to her sobbing quietly. He feels bad, but doesn't regret a second of their little tryst. In fact, he plans on fucking Bonnie on a regular basis. He's hooked, and she has no idea what she has gotten herself in to.

 **A/N: This will be a multi chapter fic. I will try to work in most of the mystic falls gang.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 (wilting of a wallflower)

**A/N: Of course this another smutty chapter. Don't worry this story will have content, not just smut.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

He was right the hot bath did help the searing pain she felt between her thighs. She was still really sore and would probably walk funny for a few days, but it wasn't unbearable. She exited the bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped tightly around her recovering body. She noticed her clothes folded neatly on the bare mattress. The sheets no doubt probably already on spin cycle washing away the evidence of her lost innocence. As she was reaching for her clothes, Damon entered the room. She stood stalk still watching him walk toward her. He stopped before invading her personal space.

"Are you on any form of birth control?" He asked. "I know some girls your age take them to regulate their menstrual cycle."

Bonnie shook her head shyly. Damon exhaled while stalking closer to her. Bonnie backed up never taking her eyes off of him. Every step she took back, he took one forward. Before she knew it they were in the bathroom and he was reaching around her into the medicine cabinet. He handed her a small box that read 'Plan B'! Bonnie flipped it over then furrowed her brow.

"It's birth control… I came inside of you." He said. "I need you to take it. Just follow the instructions inside the box."

"Bonnie nodded." The last thing she wanted was to be a teen mom.

She dropped her gaze to her feet, and oddly shifted her weight back and forth. Damon lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"Thank You." He whispered seductively while stroking her jaw with his thumb. "I know that wasn't easy for you."

'That's the understatement of the century' she thought to herself.

A tear slipped from her eye, and he was quick to wipe it away.

"Don't cry sweetheart. You have given me the most precious gift a woman could give a man. I will cherish it forever. No one has ever done that for me."

'Well at least he doesn't make deflowering women a habit,' was the thought that crossed her mind. Still she said nothing.

He kissed her on her lips softly, she melted in his arms. They locked eyes, and he studied her for several seconds.

"I'm making you an appointment with a friend of mine. She's an OBGYN. You should be on birth control. We can't have you getting pregnant." He half joked.

Bonnie was taken aback. Does this mean he wanted to be with her again? Could she do that? She didn't know if she wanted to, but she chose not to speak on it in that moment. She just nodded instead dropping her gaze back to her feet. Once again he lifted her chin, studying her eyes. His icy stare was causing her to grow increasingly uncomfortable. After several seconds of staring, he chuckled darkly.

"You don't even know how good you are."

Bonnie raised a brow in confusion.

"You feel so fucking good Bonnie. You have the sweetest pussy. It's so tight and warm."

Her mouth formed a silent 'O' when she finally realized what he was talking about. Blood rushed to her cheeks at his vulgarity. She fidgeted uncontrollably. He was making her uncomfortable again.

"Promise me I'll be the only man to ever know that about you."

Was he joking? 'Ever?' How could she promise him that? She had no way of knowing what the future holds. He sensed her uncertainty, anger rushed over him. He grabbed her chin roughly. Squeezing it between his thumb and index finger, her uncertainty quickly replaced with fear.

"Promise me Bonnie." He demanded. "I don't know what I would do if you ever betrayed me. Don't be like her."

He was referring to Katherine. Bonnie knew this.

"I…I won't, I promise." She offered quickly, tears filling her eyes.

He knew he was being an asshole, playing on her insecurities and abandonment issues. He once heard her telling Stefan that she'd overheard her father telling her grandmother that he never wanted kids either he was just the parent dumb enough to get stuck with the child. Damon was toying with her emotions to bend her to his will. It was wrong, but he didn't care. He needed her. He was tired of people leaving him, and treating him like he wasn't good enough.

He searched her eyes for several more seconds before releasing his grip on her. He lightly pushed her face back.

"You better not. The moment you spread those beautiful thighs for me you became mine."

Bonnie stood before him lightly trembling suddenly realizing Damon Salvatore was going to be a problem, a huge problem. She had bitten off way more than she could chew.

"Get dressed and get home, you're grams will be looking for you soon."

Bonnie quickly dressed with Damon watching her. Once fully cloth, she bent over to put on her shoes. Damon slithered behind her. He held her tightly from behind while cupping her throbbing sex. Her entire body immediately stiffened.

"Make sure this stays between us. Tell no one!" He whispered in her ear.

"I won't" was her reply.

He released her, and she was quick to run towards the door. He hears her small feet paddling down the hall then he heard the front door slam shut. A devilish grin graces his face. She has no idea what she has gotten herself into.

* * *

He hadn't seen Bonnie since the night he claimed her.

That was two weeks ago, and entirely too long. She was clearly hiding from him. They lived in the same building, and have yet to cross paths. That was unheard of. Most inhabitants of The Mystic crossed paths regularly. The upscale New York City building had only eight floors that housed six families. The parking garage, gym, and lobby made up the first two floors. The Gilberts; Elena, Jeremy, and their uncle Ric, were on the third floor. The Forbes family was on the fourth floor, The Mikealson's on the fifth, The Bennett's on the sixth, The Lockwood's were on the seventh, and The Salvatore brothers were on the eight. Or what Damon liked to call the penthouse. Every family in the building was well off, and appearances had to be kept. That's how Damon knew that Sheila Bennett would be at church on Sunday morning, and Rudy Hopkins was almost never home. He was so detached from his child; he wouldn't even give her his name. He moved Sheila Bennett into his home to care for Bonnie, after her daughter Abigail abandoned them, so he wouldn't have to. He made sure she had everything she ever wanted and needed… everything but two parents who loved her. Financially Bonnie was well taken care of, emotionally the girl was severally lacking. She was exactly what Damon needed, someone more broken than he was, someone he could mold and bend to his will. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. He was tired of losing, tired of feeling unloved. He wanted something that was just his. Bonnie fit the bill.

She woke to the sound of banging on her front door. She agitatedly made the trek to the front door. It's Sunday for crying out loud. It was the only day of the week she allowed herself to sleep in. She snatched the door open with a huff prepared to unleash a good tongue lashing to whoever stood on the other side. All words failed her when she saw Damon beautifully poised in her doorway with a panty dropping smirk on his face.

"Bennett." He greeted as he pushed past her. She closed the door behind him, and shakily rested her entire body on it. Damon shamelessly drinking her in caused her to suddenly become aware of her attire. The tiny black boy shorts and matching kami she went to bed in instantly felt smaller. The way he looked at her made her feel naked, exposed. She didn't like it. Her tiny arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her waist in an effort to cover her bare parts.

"Have you been purposely avoiding me?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, of course not." She hoped he wouldn't be able to detect the lie spilling from her lips.

"Good. Come up to my place then."

Bonnie stood up straighter as her eyes got wider. "I… Um… Have a lot of homework." She hoped that was a good enough excuse.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Are you afraid of me Bonnie?"

"No." She answered shakily, voice betraying her words.

"Come here."

She did what she was told without hesitation. Damon had that effect on her. Once she was standing directly in front of him, he circled her taking her in like the true predator he was. He came to an abrupt stop behind her. He slicked his arm around her waist pulling her backside flush with his chest. His hand slowly slithered downward until he was cupping her crotch. His fingers began strumming her heated core while he kissed her neck. It felt amazing. Her knees nearly buckled beneath her.

"You should be." He whispered in her ear. "Now go get dressed so you can come up to my place."

Bonnie was hesitant. She did not want to relive what he put her thru two weeks ago.

"I promise to make it good for you." He added once sensing her hesitation. "You love me don't you?"

Bonnie nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

Ten minutes later she was stepping over the threshold of the eighth floor apartment inhabited by the Salvatore brothers. One was her best friend. And the other one, the one pulling her behind him towards his bedroom, was something else. She wasn't really sure what he was to her, if he was anything at all. Still she followed behind him because she loved him.

"Where's Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"His asleep, he was out late with Elena last night."

Bonnie studied his closed bedroom door as she walked past it on her way to the master suite. She silently hoped that Stefan would stay asleep. She would be mortified if he found out what she was doing with his brother. Stefan hated his brother, and he always tried to keep his female acquaintances far away from him.

The door barely closes behind them before Damon's lips are on hers. He kisses her passionately. She feels wanted while she's in his arms. He places soft kisses down her neck before speaking.

"Did you go see Dr. Fell?"

"Yes." She answers breathlessly.

"How long have you been taking the pill?"

"Two weeks." She went the day following their last rendezvous.

"Good girl." He says before hiking her lavender sundress up and over her arms.

His mouth waters once he realizes she is braless. She is standing before him in nothing but silk lavender panties. His lips find their way back to hers. He's moving her towards the bed, and laying her down while her brain tries desperately to keep up. His soft kisses work their way down her body all the way to the apex between her legs. She moans her approval. He is definitely making good on his promise to 'make it good' for her. He yanks the panties down her legs and devours her pussy with his tongue. Bonnie loses it. Her body jerks uncontrollably; her moans become increasingly louder, words that have never before been a part of her vocabulary tumble from her tongue. The way she loudly moans his name is all the motivation he needs to keep pleasuring her in ways that no one else ever has. Soon Bonnie feels an amazing tightening in her lower belly. Her legs begin shaking, and she's screaming Damon's name as her powerful release hits her.

"Holy Shit!" She manages to say as she slowly comes down from her high, chest heaving and body still convulsing.

"Yeah." Damon replies licking his lips as he stands to divest himself of his clothing.

"Turn around so I can hit it from the back."

'Wait what? I don't think I'm ready for that.' Bonnie thinks but before she can voice it, Damon is flipping her on her tummy and lurking above her. His hands massage the globes of her ass while spreading her cheeks apart.

"Damon…ahhh."

Whatever she was about to say was lost on her tonsils as her screams took over. Once again Damon entered her without mercy. Her vaginal walls lock firmly around his cock, his hips thrust viciously as he worked her from behind. This encounter was nothing like their first time though because it only took a few minutes for her body to adjust to his size. Soon after, her screams were replaced with loud moans. He fucked her from behind barbarically, and she shamefully enjoyed every delicious second of it.

Stefan woke Sunday morning to the sound of a woman screaming. He jumped to his feet when he recognized the voice.

"Bonnie?" He whispered to himself as he flung his bedroom door open. Stefan and Bonnie have been best friends since the fifth grade. He would recognize her voice anywhere. Bonnie's screams became louder as he made his way out of his bedroom in to the hall. Those screams were coming from Damon's room. 'Why is Bonnie in Damon's room?' Stefan thought to himself. As he reached for the doorknob, he realized those loud screams suddenly began to sound an awful lot like passionate moans. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the voice didn't belong to Bonnie. Maybe his brother brought some unlucky lady home last night. Still, he had to be sure. Stefan cracked the door open, and his near perfect world came tumbling down around him. The sight before him made his stomach turn. Damon was viciously pounding in and out of Bonnie. Stefan moved to take a step into the room to rescue her. Clearly his brother forced her. Bonnie would never willingly give herself to Damon. But then he saw her face. She looked like she was enjoying what he was doing to her. That couldn't be right though, Stefan took another step then his eyes met hers. Bonnie's eyes widened briefly then closed. She turned her head in shame. That's when he knew… He knew that Bonnie was a willing participant. He crept out of the room silently closing the door behind him. Once outside of the room his legs stop working causing him to collapse down the hall wall. He failed her… He failed Bonnie. He was so caught up in Elena, he allowed Damon to get his grimy hands on his Bonnie. And he didn't quite know what to do about it.

 **A/N: hopefully the story is enjoyable. keep in mind this is an all human fic. all characters may seem a little ooc, especially Bonnie.**

 **Stefan and Bonnie are really close. Stefan is going to struggle with letting her down.**

 **In the next few chapters we will see why Bonnie is so in love with Damon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes Bonnie's reasons for loving Damon may not be 100% good ones, but they are hers. In her mind she is absolutely in love with him.**

 **Chapter 3**

Two more powerful thrust, and he was spilling is warm fluids into her youthful womb. He grunted before filling his large hands with her perfectly round ass, smacking the right cheek.

"Get dressed and get home before Stefan wakes up." He said before even pulling out of her.

She felt cheap and used, but didn't say anything. She also chose not to say anything about Stefan already being awake. She was in no way ready to face him anyway, not after what he walked in on. She simply got dressed awkwardly because her body was still not used to being invaded like that, and lightly limped out of the room without even a glance in her direction from Damon. It took everything in her to keep her tears from falling. She made it all the way to the door before she heard Stefan's voice.

"Bonnie?"

That's all it took for the tears to pour out. She refused to turn around though. She couldn't face him. She stood there for several seconds with her back facing him, hand on the doorknob. He walked up behind her placing his hand gently on her shoulder. She crumbled like tissue paper. Her knees gave out beneath her, and she fell to the floor holding her stomach, dry heaving while still silently sobbing. Stefan picked her up in his arms, and used the stairway to take her down to her apartment. He took the spare key-card her father gave him for emergencies out of his wallet, and opened the door. He carried her to her room where he deposited her on the massive canopy bed. He cuddled up next to her, and held her until her body stopped shaking and the sobs dwindled. He ran small circles on her back with his fingers in an effort to comfort her. He didn't really know what to say to her so he summed it up with one word. "WHY!"

Stefan didn't have a sister, but Bonnie was the closest thing to it in his eyes. He couldn't help feeling like he could have stopped this train wreck had he seen it coming. Before he and Elena made things official, he and Bonnie were so close. Two years ago she would have never kept something like this from him.

"I love him." Bonnie whispered still not turning to face him.

His hand briefly paused the caresses to her back, stunned by her confession. He knew how fragile Bonnie's heart was. It had been broken too many times, and she hasn't even been in a relationship yet. He would have to be extra careful with his words.

"You don't love him Bonnie."

Bonnie finally turned to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears. "I do love him Stefan." She said with certainty. "I have for a long time now."

"When…How long?"

"Do you remember my thirteenth birthday? My dad wasn't going to make it home in time, but I didn't care because my mom was finally going to come see me. I got all dolled up in that frilly blue dress Grams bought me, and I waited. I waited for hours before I got up, went down to the lobby, and waited some more. Damon saw me sitting there by myself on his way out, and said 'keep your head up kid. You're too beautiful for tears.' I immediately wiped my eyes. It was the first time anyone ever called me beautiful." Bonnie smiled at the memory. "I sat there for at least three more hours waiting before Damon came back in. He sat down next to me and smiled. He handed me a small gift box when he said, 'Happy Birthday kid.' There was a gold bracelet with a heart charm inside." Bonnie held up her wrist and chuckled. "I still have it. I never take it off. I was so excited that someone besides you or Grams remembered my birthday, I instantly perked up. He walked me home, and kissed me on the forehead. It was the first time my heart fluttered for someone. I didn't even care that my mom never showed up."

"Bonnie-"

"That's not all." Bonnie cut off whatever Stefan was about to say. "Three weeks later at Kol Mikealson's birthday party everyone was having the time of their lives… everyone but me. As usual I was standing in the corner alone being ignored like some freak show reject. You were off chasing after Elena, but Damon… Damon saw me. He was there as a chaperone along with Klaus and Elijah. He asked me to dance. He said he had to dance with the prettiest girl in the room. He didn't even care that I was just some dumb kid. He made me forget I was a nobody Stefan." She sniffled but continued talking. "He held me so tight, like he meant it. Like he really thought I was the prettiest girl in the room. I LOVE HIM STEFAN!"

Stefan saw the fire in her eyes when she said that, and decided to concede.

"Damon's not a good guy Bonnie. He doesn't deserve you."

"Then who does?" Bonnie yelled. "No one else wants me Stef!"

Stefan sighed. "Was this your first time?"

Bonnie shook her head. Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose then let his head fall back. "Was he at least gentle with you?"

Bonnie didn't say anything, but the tears started falling. Stefan knew what her silence meant. Damon was anything but gentle. He was pissed. He stood abruptly anger rolling out of his pores like steam. Bonnie grabbed his arm.

"It's okay Stefan. I'm okay. He didn't mean to hurt me. He was just angry with Katherine."

"You honestly believe that? Do you honestly think Damon gives a damn about you?"

Stefan knew his words were harsh, but he needed to get thru to her. He wanted Bonnie to stay far away from Damon. He knew Damon could be volatile. Bonnie was way out of her league.

"I have to Stef." Bonnie said exhaustedly. "I have to."

"Just… be careful." He said.

Stefan sat back down, and held her until she went to sleep.

* * *

Stefan stormed into his apartment, and directly to Damon's room. Damon was coming out of the bathroom, towel wrapped low around his waist.

"Why her?" Stefan yelled. Why Bonnie?

Damon studied his little brother. He was pissed, chest heaving up and down. Damon gave him the most dazzling smirk he could muster.

"Why not her?"

"She's seventeen Damon."

Damon rested his backside against his dresser, crossed his feet out in front of him, and exhaled. "The last time I checked, the age of consent in the state of New York is seventeen."

"Not her Damon, you can't have her. Leave Bonnie alone!"

Damon stood and stalked toward Stefan, face stoic. He was so close their noses nearly touched.

"News flash little brother… I already had her, and I'll continue to have her… whenever I want… However I want."

Stefan was fuming at this point; still he tried to reason with his hot-head brother.

"Don't do this Damon. Bonnie is fragile, and for some reason she believes she's in love with you. This won't end well Damon." He sighed heavily before lowering his voice. "Just let her go… please… for me… let her go."

Damon lightly chuckled. "Can't do that." Damon took a few steps back. "Bonnie has the sweetest little pussy. I can't get enough of it. Sorry Steffie, but I'm far from done with Bonnie."

Stefan did his best to refrain from giving Damon the ass whipping he deserved. He knew Damon, and he knew a physical altercation would on fuel his fire. He needed Damon to understand how much he was hurting Bonnie.

"She's in love with you Damon. Do you know what a man like you could do to a girl like Bonnie?"

Damon raised a brow. "A man like me? So I'm not worthy of love? Is that right little brother?"

"Damon that's not wh-"

"It's okay Stefan. I get it. You care a lot for Bonnie. You think she's too good for me."

Damon headed for the gesturing for Stefan to leave. Stefan decided to let it go for now since Damon seemed to be edging toward volatile. As Damon was about to close the door in his brother's face, he had one last dig.

"Oh and don't worry about Bonnie. By the time I'm done with her, she won't be too good for anyone. I'll see to it that sweet little Bon-Bon is ruined for any man whose name isn't Damon Salvatore! She'll be tailor made for me."

With that Damon slammed the door. Stefan felt helpless neither Damon nor Bonnie were willing to stay away from each other. He made up his mind to be a better friend to Bonnie. He would continue to be her shoulder to cry on because she would definitely need one as she continued on with Damon. He decided to spend more time with her so he could keep a closer eye on the situation.

* * *

Two days later Bonnie was sitting in her room extremely bored. It was officially summer break, she had no school work to do, and her Grams was passed out drunk on the sofa, most likely for the rest of the evening. Her body was still a little sore from being used so violently by Damon, so she decided to try and find some relief by taking a cool dip in the pool. She donned her favorite black one-piece with the sheer middle and low back, threw on her black netted cover-up, grabbed her beach towel and water shoes, and headed for the second floor indoor pool. When she got there, Kol Mikealson was already doing laps. She was on friendly terms with Kol, so she didn't mind.

"Bonbino!" Kol yelled when he spotted her.

Bonnie smiled waving at him before placing her belongings on a lounge chair,removing her swimsuit cover, and diving right in. The two swam several laps in silence before getting out to lounge.

"Coming to my end of the year bash?" Kol asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie chuckled. She hated parties, especially Kol's. They were always overcrowded with drunken teen snobs that were belligerent and too touch-feely. Of course she didn't want to tell Kol that, so she just politely smiled.

"I might."

"Oh come on Bon, you never do anything. You can't sit up in your room wasting away. Live a little!" Kol said excitedly.

He swiftly scooped her up from her seat, and dropped her in the pool. Bonnie let out a playful yelp. Kol dove in over her head causing her to squeal.

"Say you'll come." He said while picking her up over his shoulders tickling her.

Her perfectly round ass in his face, and her soft body pressed up against him caused a stir in his pants. Bonnie never had this effect on him before. She was always just the dorky kid from upstairs, but Kol wasn't blind. Bonnie grew up quite a bit over the last couple of years, and she was stunning. He decided to see if she would let him get away with copping a feel, so he smacked her on the ass a few times.

"Say you'll come."

Bonnie giggled, oblivious to what she was doing to him. She was having the time of her life. Kol was never this playful with her before.

"Okay, okay, I'll come." She said trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

Kol placed her on her feet, making sure her body slid along his. They stood only inches apart staring into each other's eyes. Bonnie's laughter died down, and the playful feel to the air quickly became thick. Kol stared down at her with hunger in his eyes. A few weeks ago Bonnie would have missed it, but she was quickly becoming aware of what that look meant. It was the same look Damon had in his eyes before he pounced on her. Bonnie cleared her throat, looked down, and began backing away. Her heart belonged to Damon. She couldn't even imagine another man touching her like that. Kol, never one to take rejection well, pulled Bonnie back into him. Bonnie braced herself by placing her hands lightly on his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. He leaned in to kiss her, but Bonnie's head shot back several inches.

"Bonnie?"

She turned her head to the right trying to follow the sound of her name. She was met with a pair of confused olive eyes, and angry icy blue ones. Damon and Stefan were coming from the gym when they spotted Bonnie in the pool in Kol's arms. Stefan held her towel up to her signaling her to get out of the pool. He never liked Kol, and he surely didn't like seeing Bonnie with Kol. And he wasn't the only one. Damon ran a critical eye over her choice in swimwear, and frowned. Bonnie's eyes met his, and he angrily turned on his heels to leave. Stefan helped her gather her things, and walked her to her door.

"Bonnie, I need you to stay away from Kol. I'm already fuming about you and Damon; at least I can keep a close eye on him. But Kol… Kol's intentions with you are far from honorable. Do you understand what I mean Bonnie?"

"I'm not a child Stefan. I know what Kol's intentions are. And for the record, I did pull away."

"That's what I'm talking about though Bonnie. What would have happened if we didn't show up?"

Bonnie dropped her head. "I can take care of myself." She said unsure.

He kissed her temple. "That doesn't mean that you have to."

Bonnie took her belongings from him, and headed in her apartment. She kissed her still sleeping Grams on the forehead, and rounded the coroner to her room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Damon leaning against her dresser, face stoic and eyes twitching. His icy gaze caused Bonnie to flinch. He was angry!

 **A/N: Bonnie is still young, and very naive, not to mention completely broken. Keep that in mind when trying to figure out why she is so submissive.**

 **Looks like Stefan has been slacking in the best friend department. And Bonnie has caught the eye of someone else. How will Damon respond?**

 **Also, it looks like Damon does have a big heart, or did. Can Bonnie help him uncover it again?**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, and sharing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It has been a while, but I will update all fics this week.**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing except my mistakes. I self edit, so there is bound to be a few. If they bother you that much, inbox me. I will correct it. Thank you, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Close the door." Bonnie slowly did as she was told. She instinctually tightened her grip on her towel. Damon couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. She had the nerve to try and hide her body away from him after he just caught her half naked in the arms of Kol Mikealson. Damon stood up straighter causing Bonnie to take a step back.

"Lock it." He said tilting his head in the direction of the door.

Bonnie took her time turning to lock the bedroom door. Damon watched her demeanor, and increasingly became more annoyed. Without turning to look, he reached behind his back and pushed play on her ihome clock radio sitting atop her dresser. Bonnie took another step away from him not understanding what his intentions were. Did he turn on the music to muffle her screams? What was he going to do to her? Why was he so angry? Her mind was racing, and her flight instincts were kicking in. Before she had time to formulate a plan, he was moving toward her. She backed away. Every one of her steps back did nothing to keep him from advancing. Her back hit a wall, and she stood cowering beneath his stoic gaze. His eyes betrayed no emotion, and that terrified her. She instantly looked to her feet. He raised his hand and she couldn't help flinching away, preparing herself for the blow that would surely come. It never did. Instead that raised hand gently stroked her face. He lifted her chin bringing her gaze to his, and what she saw was heartbreaking. His stoic expression was now one full of pain and disappointment.

"Are you fucking him?" He asked calmly.

Too calm, the contradiction between his tone, behavior, and demeanor was unnerving. Bonnie didn't know what to think. She shook her head, almost violently.

"I… No… Of course not."

His grip on her chin became tighter, his gaze almost menacing. He searched her eyes for several seconds, seeing nothing but truth behind them. He leaned in to plant a soft kiss to her lips before backing away. He got comfortable on her bed. Kicking his shoes off as he laid back with his arm crossed behind his head.

"Come here." He said patting the area next to him.

Bonnie hesitated. She wasn't sure what to make of him, or his intentions. She decided to close the space between them, lying down next to him. She kept her towel gripped tightly in her hand. Resting on one elbow he hovered over her to kiss her softly on the lips again.

"Stay away from Kol!" He said stroking her hair.

His words were soft, his touches gentle. But there was a definite threat in his tone. Worried about pissing him off, she nodded her agreement timidly. She decided to not tell him about the party she agreed to go to, that she still had every intention on attending. Kol may have been a sleaze-ball, but he was right. She needed to get out of the house more often, have a little fun. Playing around with Kol in the pool helped her realize that.

Excited that she so willingly obliged him, Damon decided to reward her. Other than his mother, his life was full of women who used him, bent him to their will, and made him believe it was love. It was time for him to turn the tables. Bonnie was his retribution, he needed her to make himself feel whole. But he knew she was fragile. Too much, too soon would break her. He didn't want that. What he wanted was a docile compliant woman by his side, someone tailor made for him.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips several more times before his hand dove straight for her warm center. His eager fingers slipped under the towel she still held tightly in her hands, and got missing under the crotch of her swimsuit. Bonnie's back arched off the bed, her hands forgot about the modesty she was trying to maintain and instead gripped at the sheets. Her breath hitched. She moaned loudly, and her legs instinctively spread. Damon hummed appreciatively. His fingers wrapped around the elastic near the leg of her swimsuit to swipe the offending material away from her most sensitive part. He licked his lips then dove straight in. As soon as his lips meet her lower lips, she came.

"Damn baby." Damon chuckled. "I didn't even have to work that hard. He licked up her juices, and kissed her on the lips one more time before he got missing, leaving her a shivering mess on her own bed.

* * *

The next time Bonnie sees Damon she's cowering beneath him in his bedroom as he berates her about laying across the foot of Stefan's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. Stefan called her and asked her to catch a mid-day showing of Annie Live. He knew it was one of her favorite films as a child, and that she'd want to see the play. He really wanted to stay true to the promise he made himself to be a better friend to Bonnie.

"Why the fuck were you sprawled out across my brother's bed like a cheap whore ready to service him?" Damon spat angrily.

Bonnie had no idea how to respond. She didn't even know why he was so angry. One minute she was resting peacefully on Stefan's bed, the next she was being hoisted to her feet, and dragged down the hall by her upper arm. She kept looking toward the door Damon just slammed shut by his foot, and locked.

"I…Well, I-"

"Are you fucking him?"

"What?" She said wide eyed.

Was he serious? How many guys in one week would he accuse her of screwing, first Kol, now Stefan?" He couldn't be serious.

"Because from where I'm sitting… The two of you seem awful cozy lately."

He's only half an octave away from yelling, and his body language is screaming predator, aggressor. He's passed angry, and she has no clue what caused this. But he does. He knows Stefan is trying to keep her away from him, take her from him. He can't allow this. He needs her to know her place, and it's nowhere near Stefan.

"I'm sorry."

It was all she could think of to say. She wasn't even sure what she was apologizing for. She just needed him to calm down. He made her nervous. He moved closer to her, planting both hands flat on the wall on either side of her head effectively trapping her between him and the wall and further crowding her personal space. He scowled searching her face for several seconds, searching like he was trying to find truth in her words. Apparently he found what he was looking for because he kissed her on the forehead slowly backing away.

"Don't let it happen again." He demands while walking to the door to open it.

Bonnie nods, and releases the breath she was holding. She walks out of his room on shaky legs. She doesn't bother returning to Stefan's room. She doesn't want to upset Damon any more than she already had. Instead she fell onto the large sofa in the living room. Several minutes later, Stefan emerged from his room dressed and ready to go. He smiled down at her brightly, not noticing the obvious distress on her face.

"Ready to go Bon?" He asked while walking toward the front door.

"Actually Bonnie has decided to take me up on my Netflix & Takeout offer." Damon chimed in surprising both Stefan and Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up at Stefan with a tight smile, eyes pleading. Stefan frowned, but acquiesced. He didn't want to leave Bonnie alone with Damon, but he saw this as his opportunity to meet up with Elena. He cancelled plans with her in order to hang out with Bonnie, and Elena wasn't too happy about it. Besides if Bonnie insisted on spending time with Damon, who was he to stop her? At least that's what he told himself. He wasn't ready to admit to himself that he was once again abandoning Bonnie to spend time with his girlfriend.

When he leaned over to kiss Bonnie on the cheek, she stiffened. Her eyes shot to Damon. Stefan pretended not to notice. He made a mental note to himself to ask her about that later. For now he had a girlfriend to go surprise.

As soon as the door closed behind Stefan, Damon plopped down on the sofa next to Bonnie. He leaned in so his lips touched her ear.

"Good girl." He whispered

Bonnie was angry. She was looking forward to hanging out with Stefan. It was something they hadn't done in a long time. She needed to be away from Damon and his controlling ways. She stood to leave, and he grabbed her wrist effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Stay!"

She looked down at his hand around her wrist. He took notice of her icy glare, and quickly removed his hand.

"Retract the claws kitten." Damon chuckled. "I just want to spend some time with you."

Bonnie's heart fluttered at this revelation, and her face immediately softened. She was pleasantly surprised when Damon actually turned on Netflix, and ordered takeout from her favorite pizza house. They ate, talked, laughed, and truly just enjoyed each other's company. Bonnie told Damon the story about the middle school dance Caroline and Elena took her to. A boy pretended to like her so he could win a bet. Kol Mikealson bet him he couldn't get 'Uptight Bonnie Bennett' to kiss him. Luckily Stefan caught wind of said bet, and spared her any further embarrassment.

"Saint Stefan," was Damon's reply as he rubbed her back soothingly while she spoke.

Damon told Bonnie about his dad bringing home a hooker on the night of his mother's funeral. He confided that his father never truly loved his mother. He was in fact incapable of it. His father was the epitome of male chauvinist. 'Woman are good for only two things; fucking, and making babies.' A tear escaped his eye as he recalled his mother crying herself to sleep nearly every night. Bonnie's heart went out to him. She entwined her fingers with his reassuringly. Damon smiled, and gave a peck to her cheek. He had never shared that story with anyone before, and he suddenly felt vulnerable. What was this girl doing to him? He had to somehow distance himself. He refused to fall in love again, only to be hurt again. He tore his hand from hers and leaned back.

"Blow me!" He demanded stoically, completely detached from any emotion again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie asked nervously.

Damon sighed like she was getting on his nerves. "Bonnie, I've licked your pussy from here to Kingdom Come. It's time to return the favor.

Bonnie gulped hard because damn he was right. He went down on her twice, but she has yet to reciprocate. Still was she ready to drop to her knees to service him? She wasn't quite sure. This was all new to her. Luckily she wouldn't have to make a decision just yet because just before the silence between them got too awkward, Stefan walked in with Elena on his heels. 'Saved by the bell,' at least for now, she knew she would have to face Damon and his crass request sooner or later.

 **A/N: Damon has major trust issue, especially where women are concerned. He will continue to** **struggle with his feeling for Bonnie.**

 **Next few chapters we will get a better glimpse into Damon's psyche. Bonnie will meet Matt Donovan, who will pursue her shamelessly. Plus Elena finally enters the story, and Stefan will have to face some hard truths about how much he sucks as a best friend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a while. I hope you all are still with me. Enjoy!**

 **... I know I promised Matt this chapter, but I had to go where the story took me. Sorry! He will be making an appearance real soon.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Bonnieeee!" Elena screeched.

Bonnie jumped up to hug her friend. Damon rolled his eyes, upset about being interrupted.

"You're still here?" Stefan inquired.

Bonnie furrowed her brow, a little off put by his icy demeanor. 'Was he upset with her for some reason?'

"What are you doing here? Elena asked. Apparently Stefan hadn't told her about Damon. 'Thank God!' She thought. She was nowhere near ready to have that conversation with her estranged some-timey friend.

"Actually… I was just about to teach Bonnie how to blow me." Damon announced shamelessly.

Mortified, Bonnie dropped her gaze to her feet while Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose. Elena laughed and playfully swatted his arm. Crisis averted, Bonnie sighed 'Thank God she thought he was joking.'

Damon wiggled his eyebrows causing heat to rise to Elena's cheeks as she giggled. At that Bonnie rolled her eyes. Leave it up to Elena to flirt with one brother while dating the other.

The foursome sat down to converse, the long forgotten movie still playing in the background. Bonnie kept eyeing the clock. She couldn't wait to get out of there. Stefan's pissy attitude seemed to be never ending, and Damon shamelessly flirting with Elena while simultaneously ignoring her was really starting to get on her nerves. He was never that playful, or flirtatious with her. Bonnie was disgusted, and ready to go home. She moved to take her leave when Elena spoke.

"Oh Bonnie, I ran in to Kol earlier today. He was very excited about you agreeing to be his date to his party."

Bonnie could almost hear the sound of a record scratching as two pairs of eyes shot lasers in her direction. Bonnie shifted uncomfortably as a spot on the floor suddenly became very interesting.

"Bonnie?" Stefan questioned.

Bonnie looked up at Stefan then toward a seething Damon before dropping her gaze back to the floor.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Kol!" Stefan scolded.

"I…" Bonnie started timidly before Elena cut her off.

"You're not her father Stefan…"

"And you're not her mother!" Stefan yelled causing Elena to take a step back.

"Sorry." Stefan quickly apologized after seeing the hurt look on his girlfriend's face. "Maybe we should all just call it a night, Bonnie get your things! I'll walk you down."

"I'll walk her." Damon finally spoke.

Stefan looked unsure especially after catching the flicker of fear in Bonnie's eyes. He didn't think his brother would physically harm her, but he wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

"That's okay Damon, I'll…"

"Stefan!" Elena screeched.

"It's okay." Bonnie said choosing to accept her fate.

She quickly hugged Elena and Stefan before grabbing her jacket, and heading for the door. The walk down the corridor to the elevator was silent. Bonnie pressed the call button. Once inside the elevator, she decided to speak.

"I never agreed to be Kol's date."

Damon stalked closer to her until he was nose to nose with her. He searched her eyes for any indication of lying before he gently kissed her lips."

"You better not have. I refuse to share you… especially with Kol Mikealson." He thumbed her bottom lip. "I need to know I can trust you."

Bonnie inwardly rolled her eyes before saying under her breath… "Trust, is a two way street."

"What?" Damon asked just before the elevator alerted their arrival onto her floor.

'Saved by the bell.' Bonnie thought.

Just before the duo reached her door, they spotted a tall Hispanic man dressed in a blue NYPD police officer's uniform knocking on her door.

"Is there something we can help you with officer?" Damon chose to speak.

The officer eyed the young couple skeptically. "I'm looking for the family of Sheila Bennett."

Damon extended his hand to greet the officer. "I'm Damon Salvatore, and this is her granddaughter, Bonnie Bennett." He said gesturing to Bonnie who now stood directly to his right.

The officer visibly swallowed hard. "I'm sorry there is no easy way to say this…" Before the rest of his words even left his mouth, Bonnie's knees buckled. Damon swiftly caught her in his arms. "…there has been an accident. Sheila was struck by a drunk driver while crossing on Park Avenue and east 33rd street. The medics tried everything they could, but she didn't make it." He handed Damon a business card with the address to the city morgue written on the back. "We need someone to come down and officially i.d. the body as soon as possible." He looked down at Bonnie sorrowfully. "I'm sorry." He said one more time before excusing himself.

Damon kissed Bonnie on her forehead before swooping her up in his arms bridal style. "Come on sweetheart." He whispered. "I've got you."

Damon took two steps toward her door before turning on his heels, deciding to instead head back up to his apartment. He didn't want her to be alone! Once Damon walked thru the door with Bonnie in his arms, Stefan was on his feet.

"What happened? What did you do to her?"

Damon rolled his eyes choosing to ignore his brother's ridiculous accusations. While caring Bonnie down the hall to his bedroom, he looked toward Elena.

"Call Bonnie's father to let him know Sheila has passed away." He said. Before closing the door in their face, he handed the business card the officer gave him to Stefan.

"And somebody needs to go down to I.D. her body."

With that Damon turned his attention to Bonnie who still seemed to be in shock. He headed to his on-suite to retrieve a cup of water along with a sleeping pill from his medicine cabinet. He then took a seat next to Bonnie, and proceeded to stroke her hair. He kissed her atop her head before instructing her to sit up.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked before swallowing the pill down in one gulp."

"Just something to help you sleep." Damon says before returning to the bathroom.

Bonnie could hear him shuffling around in the bathroom before turning on the tub water. She raised a brow when he returned to the room to offer her his hand.

"A bubble bath..." He answers her silent question. "It'll help you relax."

Bonnie reluctantly took his hand, and shyly held his gaze while he undressed her then led her to the tub. Bonnie relaxed in the hot suds while Damon washed her hair, massaged her shoulders, and whispered sweet reassurances in her ear. She was slowly drifting off to sleep when she heard the release of the drain just before she felt herself being lifted. He toweled her off then pulled the dressings back on his bed. Naked and nervous, Bonnie hesitated. Damon still terrified her sexually. As much as she enjoyed being with him, her tiny body ached for days whenever he had his way with her. 'Whatever.' She thought. She just didn't have the energy nor will to deny him, so she quickly let go off the towel she had been holding tightly around her physique and hopped beneath the sheets. Up until this point he was being so sweet and nurturing to her, almost loving even. So as she watched him divest himself of all his clothing, she felt a bit affronted that he would want to end the night doing something that she didn't really want to be doing.

She sighed loudly as she felt the bed dip beneath him. Damon was not amused by her juvenile theatrics, but she was suffering so he would excuse them… at least for that evening. He pulled her body so that it was snuggled against his own as he hovered over her.

"Look at me Bonnie."

It wasn't a request or plea. It was a demand, and his patients with her lack of eye contact was wearing very thin. In his mind, it was a lack of respect. And he wouldn't tolerate that from Bonnie.

"Look at me Bonnie." He demanded again.

Green eyes met blue, and he smiled at her. A genuine smile, something she rarely saw from Damon. It made her heart flutter.

"I just want to hold you." He said. "I know how important your Grams is to you, and I know how it feels to lose the most important person in your life." He finished by placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Bonnie instantly began balling, so he held her tighter.

"What am I going to do Damon?" Bonnie cried. "My Grams is the only person in this world who truly cared about me. What am I going to do in a world without her? How am I going to get thru this?" She sat up abruptly taking deep breaths between sobs. "Where am I going to live?" She wondered out loud. "There is no way my father is going to let me live in that apartment alone while he traipse all over the world on business."

That gave Damon pause. There was no way he was losing Bonnie too. She was his, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her. Of course this was not the right moment to voice this. He just pulled her back into his arms instead.

"We'll get thru this Bonnie. I am going to help you thru this, and we will start by taking it one day at a time." He kissed her atop the head again. "And never ever think that you are alone in this world. You have Stefan, and you have me. I may not always show you in the best ways, but I do care. I would do anything for you Bonnie."

Bonnie was comforted by his words, and managed to fall for him all over again. Moments like these reminded her why she loved Damon Salvatore. She drifted off to a deep slumber feeling protected, and loved in Damon's arms.

Bonnie woke ten hours later to the sound of agitated voices. She heard Stefan say that her dad would be handling all of the funeral arrangements from wherever he was, which meant that his secretary would be handling all of the arrangements. She heard Damon ask what kind of father leaves his teenaged daughter to grieve alone. She heard Stefan say that her father agreed to let her stay with them until he found better arrangements for her, and that they needed to get a guest room ready because it would be inappropriate for Bonnie to stay in Damon's room. She heard Damon scoff, and tell Stefan don't worry about where she laid her pretty little head. To that Bonnie giggled just before Damon came storming in the room clad in black silk boxer hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"Everything okay?" She asked beginning to sit up.

"No!" Damon answered, pacing back and forth. "Your father's a real piece of work you know that."

Bonnie frowned. "Yeah Damon, I do know that." She said, on the verge of tears.

Damon looked at her, and his face softened. Of course she knows. She has had to spend her entire life being neglected by that man. Damon crossed the room in a flash, and held her in his arms tightly.

Bonnie was a vessel of emotions, and choosing one to focusing on was becoming increasingly difficult. But somehow she managed. Feeling unwanted was not foreign to her. In fact, it was something she felt nearly every day of her short life. She was tired of it. She needed to feel desired… craved. And Damon could do that for her, so she kissed him. She was shy at first, but as those feeling of inadequacies crept to the forefront of her mind, she squashed them by pouring more passion into her kiss.

Damon was taken aback. Bonnie never initiated anything, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. His dick knew though because it sprang to life, still he didn't want to take advantage of her state of mourning so he pulled away from the kiss.

"You don't want this Bonnie." Damon whispered into her ear. "Just lie back, so I can hold you." He says while bringing both their bodies prone.

Bonnie wasn't having it. She quickly straddled him, and began kissing his neck. "I do want this Damon. " She whispered in his ear while stroking his manhood.

"Bonnie!" Damon growled in warning while stilling her hand.

Bonnie smiled against his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth. "I want you to fuck me Damon." She whispered into his ear seductively. "Teach me how to ride you."

"Those are big words little girl!" Damon warned. "You better damn well be ready to back them up."

 **A/N: I don't know if Bonnie is ready, but Damon will soon find out.**

 **Also, don't be so quick to hate Damon or count Bamon out. Damon is a character who has a lot of layers... Try and keep that in mind.**

 **Sorry about Grams! Like I said, I go where the story takes me.**

 **Let me know what you think, or what you would like to happen.**

 **Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: since a lot of people are asking, I guess I can address it here. I write through as thru because I feel like it. It is a habit of mine that I don't intend to break. Hopefully that helps! All other mistakes and typos are done unintentionally. I am not an editor, so my stories will have mistakes. I will try to fix them as I catch them. Thank You all for supporting my stories.**

 **Chapter 6**

Bonnie managed to get thru her Gram's' funeral with the support of Damon and Stefan. They were her rocks. She couldn't ask for better friends. Her mother didn't show up, and her father left shortly after. He agreed to let Bonnie live with Damon, and Stefan because he wanted to sell the apartment Bonnie had called home her entire life. A tear fell from Bonnie's eye when her father kissed her goodbye, and handed her a large envelope that contained several credit cards, information on her trust fund, and at least 10,000 dollars in cash. Bonnie had a feeling that she would never see her father again.

"By Daddy." Bonnie whispered to her father's retreating back.

Damon hugged her tightly to his chest while she cried. He had been so sweet to her, so loving…. That was three months ago though.

Now Damon was back to being a possessive, arrogant, jackass. They were currently discussing her going to Kol's back to school bash since she missed his end of year celebration. Well, Damon discussed. Bonnie just sat quietly, and rolled her eyes every time she thought he wasn't looking. Damon caught a glimpse of her attitude out of the corner of his eye, and stalked toward her. Bonnie sat up straighter in her seat as Damon reached out to grip her chin. He always did that. Her lack of eye contact irritated him, he found it disrespectful.

"You're not going!" He ordered.

Bonnie simply nodded. There was no point arguing with Damon. He always made sure she knew who was in charge. She only ever felt in control one time with him, the morning after her grandmother died. He let her have total control of that encounter, but he never allowed it again. He made her share his room, even though their apartment had three other bedrooms. He told her when to go to bed, what to wear, and who she was allowed to hangout with…. which was pretty much just him and Stefan. She even had to ask permission to go anywhere. Damon was taking his "guardian" role too seriously, and Stefan was no better. She went from having no father-figure, to having two overnight.

Except real father-figures don't fuck you every way imaginable the way Damon did. He made sure she was on her knees, or back at least twice a day to please him. Damon trained her well in the art of pleasing a man. She fucked and sucked like no other, and the best part was that she had no idea how good she was. And even better than that, no one whose name was not Damon Salvatore would ever know.

"Bonnie!" Damon called from the bedroom.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before pausing her movie to go to him. She was getting an early start on lounging since she was forbidden from going to Kol's party. She planned to watch sappy movies, and eat crappy food all night. She turned her movie on when Damon and Stefan excused themselves to get ready for the party. She was halfway thru it when Damon called from his room. She knew what he wanted. He never yelled for her unless he wanted her on her knees.

"Yes Damon?" Bonnie played coy while standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

Damon reached past her to shut and lock the door. No other words were exchanged. Damon freed his erection from his pants, and Bonnie dropped to her knees to please him. She deep-throated him like a porn star. It only took six minutes to bring him to completion. He exploded in her mouth, and Bonnie swallowed every drop. Yep, he taught her well. Damon threw his head back for several seconds before gesturing for her to stand.

"Good girl." Damon huffed out before kissing her passionately. His hands slid down to her ass, and he squeezed. "Don't wait up for me." He said, effectively dismissing her. "You know these parties can get wild."

"No, I don't know." Bonnie sassed under her breath while exiting the room.

Damon caught her arm, and spun her around to face him. "What did you say?"

Bonnie's shoes suddenly became very interesting. "I…"

"My eyes are up here Bonnie!" Damon warned.

Bonnie brought her eyes up to meet his gaze. "Do you have something you want to say to me Bon Bon?" Damon asked, tone unpleasant.

Bonnie shook her head. "No." She whispered timidly.

"That's what I thought." Damon said adjusting his zipper, and belt.

Bonnie checked her attitude, and made her way back to the sofa. She was angry, but she didn't want to upset Damon. Damon, and Stefan were all she had left. She couldn't risk losing either of them, especially Damon. She enjoyed sleeping next to him every night. He made her feel safe, and wanted. No one had ever made her feel wanted before. She would continue to do all she could to please him.

"Lock the door behind us." Stefan said as he came out dressed to impress. Bonnie rolled her eyes, but still got up to do what she was told. It's a secure building with state of the art cameras, and a doorman for crying out loud. They knew everyone that lived in the building. What were they so worried about?

Two seconds after the Salvatore brother's left, Bonnie raided their liquor stash. If she couldn't go to the party… She'd at least know what it felt like to get a little tipsy. Damon would be out late, he most likely would never find out. And Stefan would more than likely stay the night with Elena, so Bonnie was in the clear. Three shots later, Bonnie was feeling a little more than tipsy. She heard the doorbell ring, and giggled because it startled her. She made her way to the door, flinging it open unnecessarily wide.

"Who are you?" She asked of the stranger holding a professional style camera.

"Name's Matt." The stranger said holding out his hand. "Donovan." He added. He looked her up and down hungrily. She was a very beautiful girl, even though she wore too big sweats and a hoodie.

Bonnie eyed the offered appendage warily before deciding to ignore it. Matt chuckled, but dropped his hand back to his side.

"I'm a friend of Elena's." He said "Her brother Jeremy said I might find her here?"

Bonnie raised a brow at this, so the stranger continued. "She said I could take pictures at her friend's party. I'm a photography major." He said, holding up his camera.

"I haven't seen her tonight." Bonnie offered. "But I'm sure she has joined Stefan at the party by now."

"Her boyfriend? Right?" Matt asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"Do you happen to have his number? Elena is not answering her phone."

"Sure." Bonnie said walking toward the coffee table for her phone.

"You're very beautiful." Matt complimented. "Mind if I take your picture?"

"Bonnie blushed. "Sure."

Matt started snapping. He joined her inside the apartment so he could get closer shots.

"So, can I get a name green eyes?" Matt flirted as he snapped another picture.

Bonnie smiled wide for him. She was a natural. The camera loved her, and Matt could see why.

"Bonnie." She answered.

Matt repeated her like he was trying to taste her name on his tongue. "Bonnie… It suits you. Means beautiful? Right?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders shyly, and Matt snapped a picture of her.

"So is Stefan your brother or something?" Matt asked.

Bonnie chuckled, clearly Matt has never met Stefan. "Or something." Bonnie sassed handing Matt Stefan's number. "The party is at the Mikaelson's… down on the fifth floor." Bonnie told him.

Matt kissed her hand, and bid her farewell. "Hope to see you again Beautiful Bonnie."

Bonnie blushed again, and blew him a kiss as he walked out of the door. Matt snapped one last picture of her before she closed and locked the door. Matt flirting with Bonnie did stroke her ego a little bit. It was exactly what she needed. She cleaned up, showered, and went to bed feeling good about herself.

* * *

Matt found the party with no trouble at all. Elena was hard to find though. She was hold up in a dark corner, tonguing down a man Matt assumed was Stefan. Matt reluctantly approached the passionate couple, and cleared his throat.

"Matty." Elena squealed. "You came."

Matt laughed. Elena had been drinking, that much was obvious.

"Take our picture." Elena demanded, kissing Stefan on the cheek.

Matt began snapping away, until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Matt what are you doing here?"

Matt turned toward his sister's voice. She was approaching him, hanging on the arm of someone he didn't recognize. His sister danced in a high-end gentleman's club. Her hobby was attending any functions young, rich men would be. She was trying to land a rich husband. The problem was, she was going about it the wrong way. Like their mother, Vicki Donovan slept with any rich man that looked her way.

Matt offered the man his sister was hanging all over his hand. Damon shook Matt's hand and introduced himself.

"Matty is my little brother." Vicki spoke up.

"And you are?" Stefan asked.

"This is Vicki." Damon answered. "Donovan. And Vicki this is my brother Stefan, and his girlfriend Elena."

"And Matt is my photographer friend I was telling you about." Elena told Stefan.

Matt then shook Stefan's hand. "I stopped by your place before coming here. I had the pleasure of meeting your….?" Matt trailed off hoping someone would fill him in on who the gorgeous green-eyed girl at the Salvatore apartment was. When no one spoke up he continue. "...the Beautiful Bonnie."

"I'm sorry, what?" Damon asked icily. Although not vocal, Stefan's demeanor also changed.

Matt cleared his throat, but refused to back down. "Is she a friend?" He asked Stefan.

"She's none of your business." Damon cut in.

"Damon!" Elena scolded.

"No he's right Elena. Bonnie is not his concern."

"And she's yours?" Elena practically yelled. "Or his?" She added, pointing to Damon.

"I'm confused." Vicki said. "Who is Bonnie?"

Matt fiddled with his camera for a moment before handing it to his sister. "Bonnie!" He pointed out. "Those eyes are breathtaking."

Vicki giggled. "She's very beautiful Matty. I can see why you like her."

Damon snatched the camera out of her hand. He scanned thru the pictures of Bonnie, and saw red! This scum was in his house alone with Bonnie? She allowed him to take photos of her, flirty photos? He handed the camera to Stefan before heading for the exit. Stefan took a few seconds to look at the photos before tossing the camera back to Matt, and rushing to the exit after Damon.

"What?" Elena asked confused. Matt and Vicki both shrugged.

* * *

Bonnie was jolted from her slumber by two strong hands hauling her to her feet by her shoulders. The snug grip on her shoulders tightened, and shook her violently.

"Have you lost your mind?" A highly inebriated Damon seethed.

Bonnie blinked rapidly trying to clear her mind of sleep, confusion, and the beginnings of a slight hangover.

"Calm down Damon!" Stefan cut in before Bonnie had to formulate a response.

Damon ignored his brother, but his grip on Bonnie loosened. "Why does some stranger have photos of you?" Damon yelled. "Photos taken in this house?"

Bonnie was scared. She'd never seen Damon this worked up before. She quickly looked over his shoulders to Stefan, hoping for a lifeline. But Stefan too was waiting for answers.

"I…" Bonnie started, but was cut off by Damon.

"You what?" He boomed.

"I didn't do anything." Bonnie cried, tears streaming down her face. "He just wanted Stefan's number. He asked if he could take my picture. I didn't know…"

"Know what? That I would find out?"

Bonnie dropped her gaze to her feet because he was right. She didn't think he would find out, and maybe she felt like being a little rebellious. Damon gripped her chin tightly to bring her eyes back to his.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie squeaked out, managing to tug at Damon's heart strings.

"Bonnie do we really need to tell you how dangerous it is to let a stranger in the house?"

"No." Bonnie admitted, finally escaping Damon's grip to sit on the foot of the bed.

"Stay away from him!" That surprisingly came from Stefan. "Young men like that only want one thing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Bonnie." Stefan continued while Damon stared on stoically. "We will hurt him if we have to."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked from Damon to Stefan, both brothers with the same frightening look on their faces. "Okay." She whispered "It won't happen again."

With a satisfied nod, Stefan left the room closing the door behind him. Damon on the other hand, was still unhappy. "Get undressed, and wait for me." He said while making his way toward the shower. "You seem to need reminding of who you belong to."

Bonnie quickly stood, nervously divesting herself of her skimpy sleepwear. But she couldn't help the excitement that flooded her. She would be lying if she said she did not like when Damon got like this. The sex would be rough, and she would walk funny the next day, but God she loved the way it made her feel. Submitting to a man like Damon had it's perks. He never failed to bring her to completion, leaving her a quivering mess of climatic nerves. The reward far outweighed the punishment. She had learned to enjoy her pleasure with pain. Still, she never knew what to expect from Damon… so she was on edge.

When Damon stepped out of the bathroom, Bonnie was standing in the far right corner of the room completely naked. Her head was down, and her hands were intertwined behind her back shyly. She was the epitome of submissive...just the way he liked her. Damon had never participated in a Dom/Sub relationship before, but Bonnie made him want to. He had no idea what it all entailed. He just let his natural aggressiveness take over whenever he was with Bonnie. Tonight would be no different. She needed to be reminded of who she belonged to.

"Where are my eyes Bonnie?" Damon asked. She was being disrespectful again.

Bonnie lifted her head slowly to meet his gaze. She took in his appearance appreciatively. He stood several feet away from her, clad in nothing but a white towel wrapped low around his waist.

"Who do you belong to Bonnie?"

'What?' Bonnie thought. 'Is he serious right now.'

Bonnie had no clue how to answer that, so she kept her mouth closed. It was the wrong move because it ignited something in Damon. His eyes darkened, his shoulders straightened, and he stalked toward her. Bonnie was terrified. She made a move to step back, but his words stopped her.

"Don't you dare move!" He boomed.

Bonnie froze, allowing him to stand toe to toe with her.

"Get your ass on that bad!"

Bonnie swallowed hard. This was new. Damon was never this demanding before. It confused, and excited her. She nearly ran to the bed. She nervously sat at the edge of the bed, and slid back slowly. Damon caught her by the ankle, and chuckled.

"Not like that." He teased.

In one swift motion he flipped her over onto her belly, and swatted her derriere hard. Bonnie yelped and tried to reach the stinging sensation in order to sooth it, but Damon caught her tiny hands in his. He trapped them above her head, and entered her without warning.

"Aaahhhhh Damon?" Bonnie choked out. She was paralyzed, and could hardly breath.

"Who do you belong to Bonnie?" Damon whispered into her ear.

"You?" Bonnie guessed, praying she was right because Damon rock hard and unmoving inside of her was torture. He swatted her ass again, causing her to squeal.

"And I'm about to show you how a real man fucks!" He pulled himself out of her before slamming back in.

Bonnie squealed again, so he continued to taunt her. "And after tonight…" He slammed into her again. "...you'll be ruined for anybody else!" He began pumping at a steady pace causing Bonnie to moan in pleasure. He knew just how to work her body. She was lost in ecstasy. Damon's thrust became more frantic, more powerful.

"Your pussy belongs to me Bonnie. Do you understand that?"

Bonnie nodded, so Damon slapped her ass again. "Say it Bonnie. Say who your pussy belongs to."

"You." Bonnie said breathlessly. "It belongs to you."

Her ass was near raw, so she cried out when he slapped it again. "Say my name Bonnie." He demanded.

"Damon." Bonnie moaned. "I belong to you Damon."

Damon nipped at her earlobe as he continued to fuck into her. "Good girl." He whispered. "Don't ever forget that."

Bonnie nodded frantically as Damon's hand snaked around the front of her to rub her clit. Bonnie climaxed with a load moan. Her body shook violently, and she had tears in her eyes. Once Damon spilled his seed inside of her, he wrapped her up in his arms protectively before positioning them for bed. Bonnie was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. Before her tired eyes closed, Damon kissed her on the crown of her head.

"I'll never let you go." He said. A chill ran down Bonnie's spine. His declaration unnerved her.

 **A/N: Damon and Bonnie are enjoying each other. Bonnie is young. She doesn't know what a healthy relationship looks like, so she is content with what she has... for now!**

 **And what's up with Stefan?**

 **Matt likes Bonnie, He will come on to her, but I have no clue if she will be receptive. I also have no idea if Damon will change. We'll see where the story takes me.**

 **Let me know what you would like to have happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you all are still enjoying my stories. I know my updates haven't been timely, but I will try to do better.**

 **Thanks for all your support!**

 **Chapter 7**

Matt Donovan was smitten. He couldn't get the green eyed girl off of his mind. He spent a good portion of his summer trying to see her again, but he was only able to catch glimpses of her. She was always being escorted from place to place by either Damon, or Stefan Salvatore. And both were like personal pit bulls ready to attack anyone who tried to get close to Bonnie. He was, however; finally able to squeeze information out of Elena. And according to his fellow Academy of Arts summer enrollee, Bonnie would be spending several hours at the Forbes residence for 'Ladies Night' this evening. He even managed to get himself invited for thirty minutes. All he had to do was take a few candids.

He arrived at exactly 7:30 p.m. as instructed, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Bonnie was wearing a bright yellow maxi dress that hung off of one shoulder. Her hair was down, and fell to her lower back. Her emerald eyes twinkled when she saw him, but she quickly looked away. He watched her eyes dart nervously towards the door, then back to him. He wondered why she seemed so anxious.

"Ladies." Matt addressed Caroline and Elena smoothly with a tilt of his head.

"Green eyes." He addressed Bonnie separately.

Bonnie blushed, but didn't respond. Nor did she seem to relax. When he made himself comfortable on the sofa, Bonnie began pacing. She looked to the door one more time before finally speaking.

"I should go guys." She said timidly to her friends. "I didn't know you were expecting company."

Matt frowned. "Don't leave on my account. I won't be here long."

Bonnie still looked uneasy, but she gave a stiff nod.

"Elena wanted me to take some shots of the three of you."

Again Bonnie simply nodded.

Sensing Bonnie's discomfort, Caroline handed her a shot of tequila.

Bonnie furrowed her brow, but took the shot. Her nerves were on edge. She didn't want her friends to know that she was not supposed to be around Matt, yet she also didn't want Stefan or Damon to find out Matt was invited to 'girls night.' She quickly downed the shot to calm her nerves, and asked for another. She wouldn't have more than two because if Damon knew she drank, he'd never let her go to Caroline's again. After she calmed down a bit, Bonnie decided to stay. She laughed with her friends, flirted with Matt, and ate her weight in junk food. By the time Stefan came down to escort Bonnie, her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. And by the grace of God, she managed to get to bed that night without Stefan or Damon finding out about Matt, or the alcohol.

Over the next few weeks Bonnie was the happiest she'd ever been. Damon was being extremely attentive, Stefan was back to being her best friend, She got to spend several nights a week at Caroline's (Matt showed up occasionally), and Damon was letting her attend The Academy of Arts in the fall where she would major in dance. She even enrolled in private voice lessons. Life was good… Until it wasn't.

* * *

Stefan couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it happened, maybe it was the day he witnessed his brother rutting into her from behind. Or maybe, if he was honest with himself, it happened long before that. Lately though, the impure thoughts were consuming him, eating him alive. He was doing everything he could to prove to himself that he was just her best friend, brotherly. But he was failing miserably. The first time he walked her home from Caroline's 'girls night,' he sat outside the bedroom door and listened to all the heavenly sounds she made as his brother fucked her for hours. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and that ate away at him. Something had to be done. He couldn't continue on like this. He didn't trust himself with her. He decided he would take Elena up to the mountains for winter break. It'd be just what he needed. He would be creating some distance between him and Bonnie, and wooing his girlfriend. It was a win win situation.

* * *

"Happy is a fleeting emotion for Bennett woman." Her Grams used to say, but Bonnie never really understood the phrase… until now.

Stefan organized a group ski trip. He, Elena, Caroline, Kol, Tyler, and even Vicki Donovan, were all going. Stefan and Damon decided Bonnie shouldn't go. Damon for selfish reason. He didn't like sleeping without her, and there was no way he was spending a week with a bunch of college freshman. Stefan too had selfish reason. He was trying to create some distance from Bonnie, physical and mental space. He had to get her out of his head.

Bonnie spent most of her winter break lying on the sofa watching Netflix. She only saw Damon after 7:00 p.m. because he was busy being groomed to take over his father's company. On his 25th birthday he would become one the youngest, and richest C.E.O's in the city. Bonnie was proud of him, but when she told him that, he laughed at her.

"Who do you think you are, my mother?" He seethed at her. "What makes you think I care about your pride for me?"

Bonnie had gone into one of the spare rooms, and cried herself to sleep that night. She had no clue why Damon was sometimes so cruel. In the middle of the night, Damon came into the room and quietly laid next to her. When she woke the following morning, Damon was holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Since then she spent every morning of winter break in his arms. So when thunderous knocking early in the morning woke them, Bonnie was annoyed.

She felt Damon get out of the bed, heard him answer the door, heard whisper quiet voices, and then the door slammed. Seconds later she heard Damon wailing and glass breaking.

Bonnie quickly jumped to her feet, threw Damon's shirt over her naked body, and ran towards the living room to see what the ruckus was all about.

Damon was destroying the room, anything in sight was fair game. He was breaking pictures, mirrors, furniture, he even used his fist to damage the drywall. His eyes met hers, and Bonnie flinched away at what she saw in his eyes. The anger, and devastation was palpable.

"Damon?" Was all she managed to whisper as he stalked toward her aggressively.

Bonnie was trembling as he reached for her, but all he did was hug her tightly. He cradled her head like he was trying to shield her from something horrible. When he finally spoke, his voice was unrecognizable.

"They're gone Bon… all of them."

Bonnie raised her head from his shoulder, and furrowed her brow. Damon spoke again answering her unasked question.

"There was an accident late last night. An 18 wheeler lost control, and hit their van.

He cradled her head again tightly. He was squeezing her so hard, breathing was almost difficult.

"Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Kol, Vicki… none of them survived. They're all dead Bonnie."

Bonnie was speechless. Nearly everyone she cared about was gone. How do you respond to that?

* * *

The funerals were held over a two week span. Bonnie and Damon attended together, but little words were spoken between them. Damon became more distant with each passing day. And on the day of Stefan's funeral, Damon refused to come out of his room. Bonnie went to that one alone. She knew she'd regret not saying goodbye to her best friend, so she soldiered on. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. At least at her Gram's funeral she had the support of Stefan and Damon.

When she returned home, Damon was still locked in his room. Bonnie was mentally and physically exhausted, but she still managed to make dinner before retiring to one of the guest rooms for the night. When she woke the following morning, Damon was nowhere to be found. The dinner plate she left for him was thrown in the trash, and the program from Stefan's funeral was ripped to shreds. Bonnie exhaled loudly. She knew she was losing Damon. She could feel it in her gut, but she hadn't a clue what to do about it. She spent an entire week wondering where Damon was. He hadn't answered any of her calls, and he hadn't bothered coming home. Bonnie didn't know what to do. The world suddenly felt bigger. She began wondering if he would ever come back. And if not, what was she supposed to do? Damon and Stefan always took care of everything, and before that her Grams did. Bonnie didn't even know how to access her trust fund. The food in the fridge was running low. And according to her birth control pack, in the next day or two Bonnie would need to stock up on feminine products. She decided to go to Damon's office building, maybe he was there. She bundled up tightly, and exited her comfort zone. She was thankful it wasn't snowing out because she had to walk the Nine blocks to his office. When she arrived, and checked in with his secretary, the only response she got from Damon was a slightly raised brow.

"Damon?" Bonnie all but whispered.

She couldn't believe he was sitting behind his desk ignoring her. Her heart was breaking, but she tried her best to keep from crying.

When several moments passed without Damon saying anything, Bonnie let out a strangled cry before spinning on her heels towards the elevators.

For the first time in weeks, Damon felt something. Bonnie standing there looking helpless and broken tugged at his heartstrings. He quickly jumped to his feet, and ran after her. He was able to slide thru the elevator doors before they closed. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly in her ear while rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie turned in his arms, pressed her nose into his chest, and clung to his suit jacket.

"I need you Damon." She whispered.

"I know." He replied.

And he did know. Bonnie was alone in this world just like he was. They were all each other had.

"I'm here." He assured her.

That day Damon left work early to take Bonnie shopping. He also cooked dinner for her, and rubbed her feet while they watched a late night movie. At bedtime Bonnie moved to head towards the spare room, and Damon quickly swept her up in his arms, carrying her to his bedroom.

"No more of that." He said in a demanding tone. "You belong in my bed."

Bonnie felt her heart expand when he kissed her passionately. He poured all his feelings for her into that kiss, and for the first time since the start of their undefined relationship, Bonnie felt loved by him. They didn't have sex that night. He simply held her, and caressed her body lovingly.

Bonnie woke early the following morning. She wanted to send Damon off to work with a proper meal in his belly. As they peacefully enjoyed their morning meal, Damon informed Bonnie that she was to go back to school immediately.

"No need sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves. Life goes on." He said. Although she felt his wording was a bit harsh, she couldn't help but agree.

When Bonnie returned to school the following week, she was saddened by how lonely she felt. All of her friends were gone, and everywhere she turned reminded her of that. She was sitting alone at the campus cafe enjoying her latte, when strong arms wrapped around her upper body. Startled, she turned around to see who those arms belonged to.

"Matt!" She shrieked when she met his blue gaze.

"I didn't think you were coming back." Matt admitted.

Bonnie motioned for him to sit when his abnormally long hug became uncomfortable.

"Taking two weeks off is risky."

"I know." Bonnie replied, but I had a lot going on.

"Yeah me too." Matt admitted.

"I'm sorry Matt. I didn't know you sister well, but she was nice… Tyler too." Bonnie said. "I know you two were like brothers."

"Yeah" Matt agreed. "Like you and Stefan?"

"Yeah" Bonnie told him. "I was close to all the others too."

Matt grabbed her hand from across the table. "We'll be okay Bon."

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah." Was all she could say.

"Finished for the day?" Matt asked.

"Yep, I was just going to head to the library to get a few hours of studying in."

"Walk you there?" Matt asked.

Bonnie smiled again. She loved the way Matt spoke. He never really used complete sentences. It made her wonder where he was from.

"Sure" Bonnie answered.

She knew that should stay away from Matt because Damon would have her ass if found out she was entertaining him in any way, but she was lonely and Matt was super friendly.

 **A/N: Bonnie is playing with fire... And Damon will explode when he finds out. Bamon is headed for a bumpy road. Bonnie will go thu hell, and Damon will need to do some soul searching before they will be together in a health way.**

 **P.S. Am I the only one that doesn't hate the direction the show has taken? I still have hope for Bamon, and if they don't happen by the end of the season, I still have my head-canons!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: heavy reading ahead... Warning:: plus a little bit of a time jump ahead.**

 **Chapter 8**

After the death of his brother, Damon went from mean to downright cruel. He had no filter, and he took pleasure in making his subordinates squirm. His new secretary had been going out of her way trying to gain his attentions, but he was having none of it. Her bright yellow dress had a plunging neckline that irritated Damon. He was the new CEO and majority shareholder. Unprofessionalism wasn't something he'd put up with.

"Krystal! My office!" He barked through his phone intercom.

His booming voice sent vibrations through the thin walls causing nearly everyone on the 21st floor to look toward the startled brunette. She quickly jumped to her feet, and headed toward his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She asked, trying her best to sound sweet.

He never even looked up at her like she'd hoped. Instead he handed her a copy of the 'company policies pamphlet.'

"Your dress is highly inappropriate." He said dryly. "Not to mention tacky, and reeks of desperation. You won't get another warning." He added

Krystal hung her head. She was embarrassed, not to mention the blow to her ego. Men usually worshipped at her feet. Damon Salvatore never even looked at her twice. ' Maybe he was gay?' She thought. But she remembered his relationship with socialite Katherine Pierce. The tabloids kept the couple front page news a few years back. ' So what was his hangup?' Did he not find her attractive?

"And before you go, get my wife on the phone!"

And there it was. He was married. Krystal had no idea. He never mentioned a wife, and neither did anyone in the office.

"Her number is in your directory… Bonnie.'

He added as he motioned for her to leave.

Krystal's eyes scanned him from head to toe one more time before she took her leave. 'He didn't look like the doting-husband-committed type.' Maybe if she played the game well, she could get his head to turn. She wanted Damon Salvatore, and no marriage certificate was going to change that. She briefly wondered what his wife was like. ' Lucky Bitch!'

* * *

Bonnie was enjoying her biweekly secret lunch with Matt. ' What Damon didn't know wouldn't hurt…' Was Bonnie's motto when it came to Matt Donovan. He was her only friend, and even though Damon forbade her from seeing him last year after 'catching them alone together.' They were only doing homework over coffee, but Damon lost his mind. It was the closest he'd ever come to hitting her. Bonnie saw it in his eyes. He wanted to strike her. After Matt's reluctant exit, Damon cornered her and struck the wall inches from her head. Bonnie was scared shitless. Damon never put his hands on her in a punishing way outside of a spanking here or there, but those were always sexual in nature. She thought she was over that phase of fearing him… now she wasn't so sure. Damon was cruel to everyone, but Bonnie seemed to be his favorite target. Still, she couldn't bring herself to give Matt up. Even though Damon wasn't totally wrong in his assessment of their friendship. Matt had made several attempts to woo her, going as far as kissing her once. She didn't kiss back, and she made it clear that it could never happen again. 'I just really need you to be my friend.' She told him. Matt saw the truth and desperation of her words reflected in her eyes, and quickly agreed. He'd take whatever she was willing to give. And friendship was all she was offering. The two never had to have that conversation again, and Bonnie was relieved. Now sitting across from him at a small bistro, she was able to tell him anything.

"So where does Sir Damon think you are today?" Matt asked jokingly.

"He left before I woke today, so I didn't have to come up with anything."

"For Shame!" Matt mocked. "You let His Highness go without his home cooked breakfast?

Matt began laughing until he saw the tear slide down Bonnie's cheek.

"I'm sorry Bon…"

"It's okay. I just know he'll remind me of that later."

Matt was concerned. He reached across the table for her hands, and waited for their eyes to connect.

" He hasn't?…"

"No!" Bonnie quickly cut him off.

She couldn't have Matt thinking the worst of Damon. Even if she knew it was coming. She lived in fear everyday hoping he wouldn't cross that line.

"Damon would never…"

Matt's brow creased. "If you ever need to get away Bon, you know where I am."

"I know. And i love you for that Matt, but I would never leave Damon. I love him, and he's just has a lot going on now. Things are tense, but they'll be back to normal soon."

Matt bit his tongue. Now was not the time to point out that Damon had always been intense and controlling… and an ass! Bonnie was too adamant about staying with the prick.

"He doesn't deserve you Bon."

Matt was saying as her phone began to ring.

"This is Bonnie." She answered.

There was a long pause on the other end before a feminine voice spoke.

"Please hold for Mr. Salvatore."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. And signaled for Matt to stay quiet.

"Where are you?!" Damon barked into the phone.

"Lunch." Bonnie stammered.

She didn't want to lie to Damon. She hoped he wouldn't ask if she was alone.

"I didn't have breakfast this morning. Bring lunch to my office."

Damon demanded while also reminding her that she was failing as a wife by sleeping in. He'd probably bend her over some flat surface when he got home and fuck her hard for the oversight. There was a time when Bonnie enjoyed Damon being rough with her in the bedroom. She got off on it too. But now, that's all he did. He never held her. He never took care of her. And he didn't care whether or not she was satisfied. Some nights she'd finish herself off in the shower. Other nights she'd lay in bed wondering when this would end, wondering when she'd get her Damon back. She'd foolishly thought that marrying him would change things.

"I'll be there in an hour." She agreed.

"Make it 30 minutes." Damon answered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. There was no way she'd be able to make it to him in 30 minutes. She'd have to order his food from where she and Matt were dining, but then she'd have to explain why she was having lunch way across town from where they lived.

"Okay." She answered.

She quickly said goodbye to Matt, called in Damon's lunch order from his favorite restaurant near his job, and made it to his office in 40 minutes. She rushed through the lobby and up to the 21st floor. She hadn't been to his office in a long time, not since he took over and moved up to the top floor.

She exited the elevator bay, and made her way through the large double doors. She approached the reception desk.

"I'm here to see Damon… Mr Salvatore." She quickly corrected.

The brunette behind the desk arched her brow. She didn't recognize the girl standing in front of her, and her boss had no meetings scheduled. Bonnie noticed the other woman's hesitation, and held up the takeout bag.

"His lunch!" She said, not feeling the need to elaborate.

The secretary exhaled. "Oh. I'll take that."

"I got it." Bonnie countered, not liking the way this woman dismissed her as some sort of delivery service. She was wearing all designer clothes for crying out loud. From her undergarments to her jewelry, and everything in between, screamed money.

"I'm sorry Miss…" Krystal started to say before being cut off by her boss.

"Mrs." He corrected from behind her. "That's a married woman you're talking to."

Bonnie smiled condescendingly at Damon's secretary before reaching out to shake her hand.

"Bonnie Bennett Salvatore." She introduced herself before walking away with Damon, leaving Krystal speechless. 'So this was the wife?' She didn't peg Damon as the child bride type. Maybe it was the little waif's exotic eyes that captivated Damon because other than that Krystal didn't think Bonnie had much to offer. Maybe turning Damon's head would be easier than she first thought… at least as far as her competition went. Little did she know that Damon Salvatore, no matter how dysfunctional, had eyes for only one woman. He spent a lot of time training her, but for him she was the perfect wife. He was just too much of an ass-hat to admit it.

* * *

Bonnie was smiling brightly, amused at Damon's secretary's reaction to her. But it was short-lived because Damon's eyes were blazing. He was pissed. Bonnie swallowed hard.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was thick…"

She tried explaining before he cut her off.

"Where were you?" He said through clenched teeth.

Bonnie didn't answer. She just swallowed the lump in her throat.

"And what the fuck do you have on?"

Bonnie unconsciously took a step back before looking down at her attire. Everything was Damon approved. She didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter because Damon advanced on her. She backed up more until her back hit the wall with a soft thud. She watched his blazing gaze trying hard not to look at the floor. She knew how much he hated that. ' Look at me when I'm talking to you.' He would say.

She lost the battle because the way he was looking at her had her stomach doing somersaults. She bit her lip before dropping her gaze to the floor. Damon quickly had her face gripped in his angry hold. He used the back of his hand to wipe all traces of color from her lips.

"Red is for whores little girl… especially on black women."

Damon always found a way to make her feel self conscious. Up until this moment, she thought she looked good. Matt said she looked beautiful today. But Damon didn't approve, and his approval was the only one she was after.

"Didn't your parents teach you anything?" He added just to make sure she felt like shit. She was late, and that irritated him. His wife was supposed to cater to his needs. He made sure she had everything she wanted, no expense spared. It was only right that she held up her end. The tears in her eyes did nothing but piss him off more. Why was she crying? It was his job as a husband to correct her shortcomings. He released her face from his grip without warning, causing her head to thud against the wall. It didn't hurt her. He was just reiterating the fact that she pissed him off.

"Clean those tears up." He said coldly. "You are not a baby. You are a grown ass woman with responsibilities. Crying should be beneath you."

Bonnie quickly wiped her tears. She took the makeup wipes from her bag to clean her face. In seconds she was bare faced, and flawlessly beautiful. Damon didn't tell her that though. He just stared at her. He leaned back against his desk with his legs crossed in front him.

"Come here." He said seductively. He wanted to touch her. She was just too beautiful standing there, and she was all his. In that moment he realized that Bonnie was all grown up. She was sexy as hell, and could probably have any man she wanted. He was just lucky that she didn't know it.

Bonnie came to stand in front of him, and he pulled her into a hug. She was so surprised, she flinched a little before relaxing into him. It felt so good to be held. She actually exhaled. Damon kissed her softly on her neck while lovingly stroking her back. It had been so long since he showed her any tenderness, she felt the need to apologize.

"Sorry." She whispered into his button down shirt."

"We're both human." He said instead of apologizing too. "Just promise me that no matter what you won't leave me like everyone else I loved did?"

Bonnie was shocked. This is the first time he ever mentioned loving her. Even when he proposed. It was all about obligation, and what's right. No CEO should be living with a teenage girl. It was either marry her, or get rid of her and he damn sure wasn't doing that.

Bonnie's eyes shot to his. "I would never leave you." Show promised. "I love you too much."

Damon actually smiled at her. And her heart melted.

* * *

Later that evening, Bonnie was still feeling giddy from her afternoon with Damon. She dressed up for dinner, made his favorite meal, and had soft music playing. The table was set beautifully, and she was lighting candles when he walked through the door.

"Hey." She greeted him with a shy smile. Damon stood stoically by the door, only looking away from her to set his coat and carrying case down. When his eyes met hers again, Bonnie was frozen to her spot. 'Why was he angry again? What had she done now?' Bonnie sat down her lighter before straightening her spine to wait for him to talk. He said nothing as he walked into the kitchen to turn the burners off.

"Where did you have lunch today?" He asked before turning his full attention toward her. "And before you think about lying to me, know that your shiny knew Range Rover has a tracker on it."

Bonnie began fidgeting with her hands. She was unable to look up at him, certain that he knew she'd been lying to him for over a year.

"Damon…" She barely whispered.

"Speak up!" He yelled.

His voice was so loud, Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Who the fuck were you with?"

His eyes were burning her skin. And he spoke to her in a voice so booming, tears pricked her eyes. Time stood still as he waited for her answer. Bonnie took a quiet breath before admitting quietly…

"Matt. I was with Matt."

She had no time to approximate his reaction because before she even blinked, she was hitting the floor. His first blow was a backhand to her face. Pain shot through her lip, jaw, and left eye. His next blow came by way of his size 10 Tom Ford's to her stomach.

Fear paralyzed her. She laid motionless on the floor as her heart shattered. She knew he was capable of physical abuse, and she'd even psyched herself up for it. But nothing could prepare her for the heartache. Something inside of her soul broke as she curled up into the fetal position on the dining room floor, tears rolling down her cheeks and loud sobs escaping her lips.

 **A/N:** Yep, that just happened. Damon is not stable right now. And some of you may be wondering why Bonnie always suffers some form of abuse in my stories? That's just the way I see her character. They may not have taken it to the extremes that I have, but like I said... Sometimes my mind is a depraved place. As with most humans. I'm just brave enough to share it with you.

: I in no way condone violence against women of any kind. I grew up in an abusive household, and know first hand the damage domestic violence can cause, lifetime long damage. I am not trying to romanticize it. But the reality is, a lot of woman stay. Never the less, this is just a story. I hope you enjoy it. Bonnie and Damon have a long way to go.


End file.
